


Something so small

by ChestnutBrumby



Series: You're miles away but I still feel you [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also fluff, F/M, Fluff, Other, Two years of stolen moments, did i mention the fluff?, scarlet vision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutBrumby/pseuds/ChestnutBrumby
Summary: A lamp reacts unexpectedly to Vision.





	Something so small

The inn was a quaint affair tucked into the Welsh countryside, and Vision and Wanda had enjoyed meandering through the landscape so thoroughly that darkness had fallen by the time they got back. Vision helped Wanda off with her coat and hung it neatly on the rack in a cupboard beside the door, gears spinning in his eyes as he let them adjust to the low light.  
  
"I wish every day could be like this one." Wanda sighed, but out of happiness, groping almost blindly along the unlit hallway towards the kitchen and living area.  
  
"It was highly enjoyable." Vision agreed. "The company especially." He saw the flash of her teeth as she grinned at him, and he moved towards a lamp on a side table so she could see where she was going.  
  
"That's odd. I do not believe there's an on switch upon this lamp." There was nothing set into the metal base, above or below the cylindrical shade, or in the cord leading to the electrical socket. Wanda half-stumbled coming back along the hallway to see. "Oh, it's a touch lamp. You just press the metal base." She tapped two fingers against it and it lit up, drawing a startled laugh from Vision. "Oh, I had read about those." He said sheepishly, and Wanda grinned at his expression and stretched onto her tiptoes to plant an impulsive kiss on his cheek.

Vision then reached curiously to the lamp himself and touched his fingers lightly to the base. Instantly there was a sharp electrical crackle, some sparks, then lightbulb exploded. Vision was so startled he didn't even move, but Wanda uttered a sound of distress and lifted her hand in a swift motion, catching the shards of glass before they reached Vision.

Dimly he thought how sweet it was she would do that, when no errand shard of glass was able to cut him. But as Wanda carefully drew the remnants of the shattered bulb together, her eyes went to him, worried when he made no motion.

He felt, suddenly, ashamed.

"Vision. Hey. _Vis_." Disposing of the glass in a nearby trash can, Wanda closed the few steps between them and grasped Vision's arms just above his wrists. Her fingers only reached halfway around his arm.

"It's okay, Vis. It was an accident."

He flexed his fingers outwards, staring down at his palms. "That wouldn't have happened with anybody else." He was trying to disguise the moroseness in his voice at such an insignificant occurrence reminding him exactly how _not human_ he was, but he could see in Wanda's expression it hadn't entirely worked.

She stepped up close, chin tilted up so she could look right into his eyes, her expression resolute.

"But I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else."

Vision was reminded in that moment that Wanda had understood many such moments as these, large and small alike, before this one. It was another signal of the bond between them, another example of why he couldn't bear to stop coming to Europe and arranging to meet with her.

He knew it was selfish. But he needed Wanda. Slowly, the tension ebbed out of him, leaving something like wonder as he looked at her. He'd gotten upset over a light bulb, but not for a second had Wanda made him feel idiotic over it. She understood him. She supported him. Her own determination melted with the way he looked at her, relief shining in her eyes even before he spoke.

"How is it I was lucky enough in my life to have you to lift my spirits, Wanda?" His voice was lower than normal, just above a murmur. Wanda broke out into a smile, almost smirking - she liked it when people, Vision especially, listened to her.

She let go of his arms only to rest her palms against his sweatered chest, and he gathered her to him and hugged her in wordless thanks, bowing his head to rest his cheek atop her hair. Her small hands rubbed soothingly against his back.

"No matter how much things change, we face the rough things together." She told him, and the warmth in her voice, the way she meant every word, would stay with Vision throughout every lonely night in the compound for weeks afterwards.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Okay CB, tonight you're going to keep working on the the unfinished chapters in this series.  
> My brain: Nope sorry I need to start a totally new chapter first. Enjoy.


End file.
